This invention relates generally to utilization of waste heat in industrial applications, and in buildings, and more particularly to use of heat pumps to enable such waste heat utilization.
The amount of low level (<200 F) waste heat in commercial buildings and industry is enormous. Many studies have been performed on application of heat pumps to convert this lower level heat to a higher temperature at which it is useful. However, the economics of such systems and their relatively lower temperature capabilities have limited their application.